Memories From Torn Pages
by Yukina-Raven
Summary: A collection of short one shots form Ed and Al's childhood. Implied EdxWinry
1. Brothers : a piece of happiness

Author's Note: I got bored one day, so I sat down and wrote random FMA stories. These two are the result. Will I write more than just these two...? Probably. Anyway, sorry for OOCness and the like. It's my first time writing FMA. Enjoy none the less and please leave a review! v Thanks!) 

_Brothers_

_a piece of happiness_

The perfect summer day had been a true heaven. The sky painted light blue with scattered white clouds. Trees with bright green leaves and a warm breeze that made the grass blades dance. It was days like these that made living in the countryside worth it. However the day quickly went to hell. The warm breeze was replaced with a strong and brutal wind. The sky went black and dark storm clouds gathered on the horizon, inching toward the series of trees and rolling hills.

A boy of nine made his way over one of these hills, running as fast as his legs would carry him. He had been enjoying the lovely day as evident by his choice of clothes; blue shorts, sandals and a yellow and orange T-shirt. The blonde haired, golden eyed boy was headed for the dirt road at the bottom of the hill, fenced in on either side by a poorly constructed wooden fence. The combination of his speed and the slope of the hill made stopping no longer an option as the reckless boy came toward the wooden fence at an incredible speed. So he threw his hands forward and slammed into the fence, wincing as the wind was knocked from his lungs.

He paused here, panting for breath, messy blonde bangs falling around his face. He then straightened and glanced over his shoulder, eyes searching the top of the hill. Another boy appeared from over the hill, also clad in summer clothes. He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes. Although he appeared to be the same height as his brother, he was actually a year younger.

The boy at the fence, Edward, made a face. "Hurry up, Al! Stop being slow! It's gonna rain!"

Ed turned back toward the fence and pulled himself over it, stumbling a bit as he landed on the other side.

"Brother, wait! Don't leave without me!" Al shouted, slowing down so that he could stop at the fence.

Ed crossed his arms over his chest and waited, tapping his foot impatiently. After some difficulty, Al managed to duck underneath the fence while keeping his arms cradled against his chest. The wind was really howling now and the clouds had completely covered the sky.

"Jeez, you're slow!" Ed sighed.

"It wasn't my fault!" Al protested.

"Then whose fault _was_ it?" Ed demanded, turning to face him.

Al suddenly looked like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't be.

"Well... umm..." He glanced down at his arms.

Ed followed his brother's eyes and saw what had taken his brother so long to catch up. A tiny black and white kitten lay curled in Al's arms, shivering against the wind. It looked only a few weeks old. Ed's face grew angry.

"Al!"

"I-I couldn't just leave it there, Brother! It would be caught in this storm!"

"That's not our problem! Throw it back!"

Al glared, although his face wavered between anger and bursting into tears.

"You know what mom'll say," Ed sighed, trying to pursue Al to leave the animal behind. "So go throw it back where you found it and save her the trouble."

"That's cruel! I won't!"

"Argh! You idiot!"

A cool wet drop of water fell onto Ed's face. Then another and another. Ed briefly glanced up as it began to pour.

"I won't leave it, Brother!" Al insisted, hugging the kitten closer to protect it from the rain. It gave a weak mew of protest.

Ed was fed up. He pointed a finger at Al threateningly.

"FINE! Then you _stay_ out here with it! I'll tell mom you got struck by lightning! And she'll be happy 'cause she always liked me more anyway!"

"You're a liar!"

"I hope you get eaten by rabid dogs!"

With that said, Ed whirled around and bolted down the path, feet slapping on the wet road that was quickly turning from dirt to mud. Ed didn't stop running until he saw a familiar shadow of a house through the rain with a familiar flickering light near the upstairs window.

A woman stood in front of the door, a pink umbrella resting on her shoulder. She was a slender woman, wearing a pink summer dress underneath a white apron. Her brown hair was tied into a messy ponytail that was slung over her right shoulder. Her dark green eyes showed concern as she peered into the rain. She was a beautiful woman in a way only a mother could be.

A blurred figure of yellow, orange and blue suddenly ran into her. She nearly fell backwards as the weight pressed against her legs and stomach, arms tightening around her waist. Trisha blinked several times before smiling, placing her free hand gently on her son's golden crown. She lifted the umbrella from her shoulder and held is so that both she and Ed were shielded from the rain.

"Edward, where is Al?" Trisha asked, voice calm and even, yet kind.

When there was no reply, she quickly figured out the situation. A small, exasperated sigh came from her lightly painted lips.

"Oh, I see. Did you two have a fight?"

Again, no answer, as she expected. She lifted her eyes and squinted through the rain. She searched the road, but there was no sign of her other son. A sudden crack of thunder caused them both to jump. Trisha smiled sheepishly to herself for her actions as Ed tightened his grip on her waist. Sighing, Trisha suddenly put on an over-dramatic look of concern on her face and sighed loudly.

"Oh my, what a terrible storm! Poor Alphonso, to be lost in such weather! Oh, I do hope nothing happens to him! I don't know _what_ I'd do if he were injured!"

Trisha sighed again, however her face quickly turned into a look of surprise as the weight on her legs abruptly left and her hand rested on nothing. She glanced down in time to see Ed's retreating back disappear into the rain. She smiled lightly and dropped her umbrella back onto her shoulder.

Ed stopped where he had departed with his younger brother, panting. He glanced around, squinting through the downpour and pushing wet bangs from his eyes. Frowning angrily, he cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Al! Al! Where are you? Answer me! AL! You better not have gotten eaten!"

There was no reply. Only the rain and another crack of thunder that made Ed shiver. Using a word that most ten-year-olds shouldn't know, Ed took off down the path. He continued to shout for his brother, looking more and more desperate as the minutes pasted. Then he came to a screeching halt, nearly falling face first in the mud. His eyes had caught a hole in the side of a hill. A fox burrow that had been dug out. Ed hurried over and peered in.

Sure enough, he found Al curled up inside, kitten in his arms. Upon his entry, Al opened one eye to look at him. He glared and hid his face. Ed snorted and plopped himself beside him, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Aren't you cold?" Ed asked after a moment of silence.

"...A-A little..."

"Mom didn't believe me. Guess you're her favorite."

Al cautiously peeked one eye out at his brother. "Mom doesn't have favorites..."

"Maybe..."

Ed stood, wiping his hands on the back of his shorts. "Maybe we can keep it."

"It... died..."

Ed looked startled. He glanced over to see Al sitting up, cradling the motionless kitten in his arms. His eyes told Ed he had been crying and he couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. He shrugged it off, trying to pretend it didn't bother him.

"Things die," He said matter-of-factly.

"People aren't things..."

"Cat's aren't people."

"Yeah, but Winry's parents were..."

Ed frowned, instantly sad. He glanced back at Al, who was on the verge of tears. The golden eyed boy crouched beside him, reaching out to stroke the kitten's silky fur.

"Do you wanna bury it?"

Al barely nodded. Ed took the kitten in one hand and began to dig with the other, occasionally making a grunt of effort as he worked. Once the hole was big and deep enough, he sat the lifeless kitten into the hole and buried it. All the while Al watched, knees to his chest and arms folded on his knees. When the job was finished, Ed dusted off his hands and stood up, looking over at Al.

"Let's hurry."

Al nodded. "Yeah..."

"Want me to carry you?"

"Okay..."

Thus the scene Trisha saw before her. Edward trudging down the path, struggling through the rain with Al on his back. Both were muddy and soaked to the bone. She hurried them inside, giving them pajamas to change into after she dried them off. She then ushered them toward the fire with wool blankets and a cup of hot chocolate each.

Trisha sighed softly as she hung their clothes over the stove, making sure not to hang them too close. She glanced over her shoulder, greeted with the sight of her two sons in front of the fire, wrapped in their separate blankets. They still seemed, at least to her, angry with each other. Smiling a bit, Trisha wiped her damp hands onto her apron and walked over to them. She placed her hands on her hips, glancing between the two.

"Are you two still angry at each other?"

Neither of them replied and Trisha sighed softly. She sat down between them, bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around her legs in mimic of their position. She continued to copy them, staring into the fire with the same blank stare. Ed and Al both glanced at her, before glancing at each other. Ed shrugged and Al turned back to the fire. The three sat there for a long time, listening to the rain pound the roof and the fire crackle as it burned. Occasionally Ed and Al would glance toward their mother, both growing worried as she didn't move. Finally, Ed could not longer stand it. He stood and lunged, throwing off the blanket and wrapping his arms around his mother's neck.

Trisha let out a startled cry that quickly turned into a laugh as she fell over, nearly squashing poor Al. She wrapped her arms around Ed and pulled him close, laughing.

"You can never sit still for more than three minutes, can you?" She chuckled.

Ed gave her a goofy grin before Al joined the pile, pouncing on his brother instead. Trisha laughed as the two went rolling away. She sat up on her knees, watching her two sons wrestle playfully, both laughing and teasing each other lightly. When they had tired themselves out, they both crawled toward their mother and feel asleep beside her.

Trisha smiled and placed her hands on their heads, both in her lap. She stayed there with them long after the last ember of the fire had flickered out.


	2. Brothers II : dreaming of the sun

_Brothers 2_

_dreaming of the sun_

It had been raining all day. However the downpour had started only a few hours ago. The wind howled and made the entire house groan. Thunder cracked loudly with every flash of lightning and tree branches slapped against the windows. Ed would be the last one to ever admit it, but thunderstorms like these terrified him. On nights like these, he and Al would usually huddle underneath the blankets together and pretend the storm wasn't there. They would tell each other jokes and stories to keep their minds off of the terrible beast outside. However tonight Ed was alone in the large double bed he and Al usually shared. He hid underneath the covers by himself, head shoved underneath his pillow in a vain attempt to block out the noise of the thunder and wind. He was sure the house was going to fall in on him as the roof gave a loud groan and something fell on it with a loud whack.

Ed's missing brother wasn't too far away. He was in the spare room at the end of the hall usually reserved for the few, but occasional, guests. Another double bed sat in this medium sized room, head board against the wall. The room was mostly dark, save for the single lamp on the night stand near the head of the bed. The curtains had been drawn over the window to keep the chill of the air from the room. In bed lay Al, miserable with a high fever and a terrible cough that made it impossible for him to fall asleep. A glass of water sat on the night stand near him, untouched. The boy of eight coughed as he lay on his back, cheeks slightly red from his fever. He moaned softly as the cough hurt his raw throat and he rolled over on his side, burying his face into his pillow and coughing some more.

The door to the room suddenly opened an Trisha ended, wearing a white night dress underneath a fuzzy bathrobe with matching slippers. Her soft brown hair hung loosely around her face, not pulled into its usual ponytail that hung over her shoulders. She yawned, placing a slender hand over her mouth as she entered the room, feet silent on the carpet. She stopped at Al's bedside and smiled down at her son.

"Nearly two and still not asleep. My poor darling," She cooed softly.

Al turned his face from the pillow to look at her with teary eyes. Trisha took this moment to reach down and place a cool hand to her forehead. She frowned at the heat that radiated from his skin and withdrew her hand. She sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling the blankets further up on his shivering frame.

"There, there... the medicine will work soon, I promise. Just try and get some sleep, Alphonso," Trisha told him gentle, smoothing back his brown hair as he went into another coughing fit.

She frowned sympathetically at his cough and reached for the glass of water, holding it out to him.

"Here, try this."

Al, with one hand over his mouth, blinked at the water. After a moments thought he reached out with small hands and grasp it, bringing it toward him and taking several gulps. Trisha smiled as the water momentarily stopped his coughing. She took the water back, placing it on the wooden night stand and stood. She tucked the blankets around him one last time.

"I'll be back to check on you again. Just call if you need me sooner."

She then turned and walked silently from the room, closing the door only part way behind her. Stifling another yawn, Trisha turned and headed toward her room at the other end of the hall. She failed to notice a single golden eye peering through the small crack in the door beside her own. The eye watched her past and waited for the door to shut before Ed opened the door wider. He slipped into the hall, hugging a stuffed cat to his chest and wearing light blue pajamas. He quickly, but quietly, made his way to the room Trisha had just stepped out of. He peered through the small opening to see Al coughing into his pillow. Looking worried, Ed slipped into the room and shut the door behind him. The noise made Al look up and blink.

"Brother...? Why are you here...?" He muttered, voice hoarse from the sore throat and lack of sleep.

Ed didn't reply as he shuffled to Al's bedside and held out the rather ragged stuffed cat.

"U-Umm... here..." He said, eyes glancing at the floor.

Al blinked, trying to focus on the stuffed animal. He then smiled weakly and took it, cuddling it to his chest. Ed watched him with a small smirk.

"You're such a baby, sleeping with stuffed animals," He teased.

"I-I am not!" Al protested, then fell into another coughing fit.

Ed's face fell and he backed away a bit, guilty he had caused it. A loud clap of thunder shook the house and Al cried out, burrowing under the covers where he proceeded to cough more. Ed unconsciously inched toward the bed, eyeing the window fearfully. He then turned his eyes to the lump underneath the blanket, shaking with every cough. After a moment he then climbed up onto the bed, slipping once. The weight made Al peek out from under the covers.

"Ed... you can't. Mama said that if you're near me, you'll get sick too..." Al said, trying to prevent Ed from crawling underneath the covers with him.

"I won't get sick," Ed reassured his little brother.

"But Mama said-"

"I'm fine! See, I'm not sick now, right?"

Al blinked before coughing into the stuffed cat held tightly against his chest. Ed used this as an opportunity to pull back the blankets and crawl underneath, pulling the blankets over his head.

"You're scared of the thunder, right?" Ed asked quietly, now underneath the covers with the coughing Al.

Al nodded in-between his coughs, eyes cast downward in shame.

"Then I'll stay here and you won't be scared anymore."

Al nodded again and snuggled closer to Ed as another thunder clap rattled the window.

When Trisha returned to the room an hour later, she nearly panicked when she saw no one in the bed. However a second glance saw two lumps underneath the covers. Frowning, she walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers to reveal Ed and Al, both sound asleep. Although Al coughed occasionally, he was no doubt asleep. Trisha shook her head.

"Now you're going to get sick, Edward," She sighed softly, tucking the blankets around the both of them this time.

Trisha knew the best thing would be to separate the sleeping brothers. However looking at them, Al finally asleep due to Ed's presences, she just didn't have the heart. Instead, she tucked them in tightly, kissed them both on the forehead and left the room for the remainder of the night.


	3. Friends : in my dreams

_Friends_

_in my dreams_

It was amazing how a day of running around the countryside could tire you out. Even the children with their seemingly endless supply of energy. However unlike the old generation who slowly get tired, children usually just... pass out. Such was the case of young Al, laying sprawled out beside his brother on the grass, snoring softly. Ed sat with his back against a wooden fence, liquid gold eyes staring at the stars dotting the night sky. On his other side sat Winry, blue eyes darting from his face to the sky. She seemed confused, unable to understand what he found so fascinating.

"What'cha looking at?" She finally asked, eyes settling on him.

"The stars."

"Why? They're just white dots in the sky."

"Well... sometimes they do interesting things.

"Really?"

Her eyes looked back into the sky. There was a long moment of silence, broken only by the occasional noise from the sleeping Al. Winry suddenly leaned in close to Ed, eyes still on the sky.

"They aren't doing anything."

Instantly disgusted by their closeness, Ed leaned away from Winry as she came closer, eyes also glued to the sky.

"Well... I said 'sometimes'."

"What interesting things are you talking about?"

"They fly."

Winry moved closer in, Ed moved further away. "Fly?"

"Yeah, they go across the sky. Mommy says you have'ta make a wish when you see it."

Winry moved closer still. "Oooohh..."

Ed scooted over, causing Winry to loose her support and nearly fall over.

"Hey!"

"Stop getting close to me!"

"I'm scared!"

"Of what?"

Winry glanced down at her hands in he lap, pouting. "The dark."

Ed blinked at her, eyes finally torn from the sky. He then grinned and puffed out his chest proudly, jabbing a finger into his chest.

"Don't be scared! I'm here, I'll protect you."

Winry blinked and gave him a flat look. "I'm doomed."

Ed face faulted. "Hey!"

Winry giggled as he got up, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing, turning away from her.

"Fine!" Ed said. "I'll let the monsters eat you."

Winry yelped and grabbed Ed's arm. "That's not funny, Ed! You said you'd protect me!"

"I changed my mind."

"Eeeeeeeed!"

No reply. Winry sniffled softly and clung to Ed's arm, now frightened by the possibility that the monsters would come and eat her. Another moment of silence, during which Ed forgot what he had been scowling at and tugged his arm away from Winry.

"Why do you always have to get so close?"

"I told you I was scared. Why does it bother you? Al doesn't care when I'm close."

"Al doesn't understand yet."

"Understand what?"

"You're a _girl_."

"So?"

"So! You can't be too close!"

"Because I'm a girl?"

"Yeah!"

"...You're weird, Ed. We've been friends forever!"

"So?"

"So? Then it doesn't matter if I'm a girl!"

"It does... but I just don't know why yet."

Winry sweatdropped and grabbed Ed's cheek, pulling rather hard. "You need to stop playing with the Johnsons."

"OW! Leggo!"

Ed waved Winry's hand away and rubbed his cheek. Winry just giggled. And again, silence. The air was beginning to get chilly. The three had been in this very spot since sunset. The sun had disappeared only a few minutes ago. Still, their parents were worried. Of course, this was unknown to the three children, who were simply enjoying being kids.

"Hey, Ed?" Winry suddenly asked, breaking the silence as they both turned their eyes to the stars again.

"What?"

"Do you think it'll be like this forever?"

"Why wouldn't it be?"

Winry glanced at her hands again. "I dunno. I heard grandma talking about how times change... I don't want things to change."

"Things will stay the same."

"Promise?"

"Yeah! ... Well... they will sorta change. We'll grow up."

Winry glanced up at him, smiling. "Yeah! That'll be fun, getting older."

"But not too old, like your grandma."

"Yeah... I'll get married!"

"Married?"

"Yeah! You have'ta get married when you're an adult."

Ed made a face. "No you don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No you don't!"

It was a wonder Al hadn't awakened by now. The boy sure could sleep.

"I don't wanna get married!" Ed exclaimed, waving his arms around in protest.

"But you have'ta! We both do!"

Ed blinked at this and dropped his arms, contemplating this information for a moment. He then grinned. "Okay, if we both have'ta get married, then I'll marry you!"

This sent Winry into a fit of giggles, face turning red from embarrassment. "Okay!"

"We'll stay here in Resembool and get a big house."

Winry nodded eagerly. "Okay!"

"And... And we'll have lots of dogs!"

"And kids!"

"Kids!"

"Yeah! Married couples have'ta have kids."

"I don't want kids!"

"We have'ta!"

"No way! We'll have dogs instead! Lots of dogs!"

"Aww... 'kay. What about Al?"

"Uhhh... he can live next door!"

"Won't he be lonely?"

"Yeah... you can marry him too."

"Yay! Then I'll have kids!"

"Why do you want kids?"

"Because you have'ta."

"No you don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"No you don't!"

Al suddenly stirred and abruptly sat up, rubbing his eyes with a fist. He blinked sleepily at Ed and Winry before tugging on the end of Ed's shirt. The action caused Ed to turn to him.

"Al?"

"Brother, I'm cold... I wanna go home."

"Okay. It's late anyway."

Ed stood, Al and Winry standing with him. Ed grabbed the hand of the half asleep Al and lead him away, Winry shuffling close behind them.

Ed's eyes opened to the sound of rain. It was still very much night. He sighed and slowly sat up, knowing he would never fall asleep now. He turned to stare out the window, watching the rain splatter against the glass with the sound of beads on a table. He flexed the fingers of his automail arm, glancing down at it wearily.

_It needs tuning soon..._ He thought. Not to mention his leg hurt. It always did when it rained.

"Brother?"

The soft echoing voice made him turn to look at the bed across from his own. Although Al didn't sleep, he liked to lay in bed anyway. Ed smiled a bit, although he doubted Al could see him in the dark.

"Sorry if I disturbed you, Al."

"No, it's fine. I wasn't lost in thought like I usually am at night. Are you okay?"

Ed nodded and turned golden eyes back to the window. "I'm fine. It was just... a dream."

"Oh. A bad dream, huh?"

Ed opened his mouth to reply, but stopped. He then smiled sadly, remembering the promise.

"Yeah. I guess it was."


	4. Friends II : rain & storm

_Friends 2_

_rain and storm_

It was exactly noon. A hot July day where the sun was high in the perfect blue sky. There were no clouds in sight and the green grass blades of the hills bent against a gentle breeze. The trees were bright and alive, filled with singing birds and squirrels. Considering the nice, yet hot, weather, it was no wonder the river had become the perfect place to be. At least, for the children. Ed had set himself up for an impossible task as he waded into the knee deep part of the river, shirt discarded on the muddy shore and shoes being carefully inspected by a young Den. Liquid gold eyes were set in fierce concentration as he watched fish swim underneath the shimmering surf, their scales catching the sunlight and reflecting it off his face. Winry sat on the shore, legs to her chest and hands on her knees. Large, bright blue eyes watched Ed curiously and she wore a lovely flowery summer dress. Her sandals had also been tossed, although they rested on the grass behind her rather than near the water. The usual trio was a duo today. Edward's brother Al had gone off with their mother to the doctor's and while Ed would have usually gone to hold his brother's hand during the shot, he decided he didn't want to waste this fine day inside. Al didn't seem to mind. He didn't find shots as terrible as Ed did.

"You're never gonna catch a fish with your hands," Winry told him from her place near the shore. "That's too hard. Only Al's ever done it and that was just the one time."

"I can!" Ed insisted, eyes never leaving the prey swimming near his feet. "Just watch!"

"I am," Winry sighed. "Hurry and get one already! This is boring."

"This takes skill. I can't hurry or I won't get one," Ed sniffed.

There was a pause; the only noise was the various bugs in the air. Suddenly Ed dove and crashed into the refreshingly cold water. Winry perked up, only to laugh when Ed stood back up empty handed.

"The third time isn't the charm," She giggled cutely.

"Shaddup," Ed grumbled, sulking back to shore.

Winry just giggled again as he plopped himself beside her, blonde hair dripping wet and shorts soaked. She poked his cheek.

"You should have Al teach you," She said to add insult to injury.

Ed waved her hand away in annoyance. "Shaddup! I'd like to see you try it!"

"I know I can't do it. _I'm_ not stubborn enough to believe I can."

Ed stuck his tongue out at her before grabbing his shirt and shoes. "Race ya up the hill!"

"Hey!" Winry cried as he bolted, snatching her own shoes quickly as she hurried after him. "No fair! Head start!"

Ed just laughed as he easily reached the top of the hill. Winry was almost there before she abruptly tripped and fell hard, crying out when her knee slammed into a large rock. She rolled to her back and sat up, wailing as if she had just broken her ankle. Ed blinked, alarmed, and wandered over to her with an innocent child's concern. Upon reaching Winry's side he saw she had scrapped the skin from her knee.

"You idiot, you made me trip!" Winry cried through her tears, aiming a kick at Ed's leg with her good foot.

However the kick merely brushed by Ed's knee and she whimpered, hands clutching the area around her injured knee. Ed squatted down beside her, making a face.

"You're the one who fell. You're such a klutz."

"Am not!"

Ed stood, placing his hands on his hips. His shirt and shoes were left forgotten at the top of the hill.

"It's not that bad. C'mon, Granny will patch it up," He told her, turning back to get his shirt and shoes.

The afternoon sun had dried his skin quickly, so he slipped his shirt and shoes back on. He then turned to Winry, who turned to him at the same time. She held out her arms like a child wanting to be held, looking at him shyly.

"Carry me. It hurts when I bend my knee."

Ed stared at her. "But it's not that bad. It's barely bleeding!"

Actually, it was bleeding quite a bit.

"I wanna be carried!" Winry whined.

Ed rubbed the back of his head and looked at the ground, obviously embarrassed. "Jeez..."

He walked over to her and helped her up. He then hefted her onto his back, hooking his arms underneath her knees for better support. Winry clutched one shoulder, her other hand holding her sandals. She sniffed, tears still in her eyes and face dirty from her fall.

Thus Ed carried her over the hill and onto the dirt road. The road twisted itself around the entire countryside. Plus it lead straight to Winry's house, which is where he was heading. Den scampered after him, tail wagging as he chased various insects.

"Thank you, Edward," Winry giggled, shyly hiding half her face behind his shoulder, blue eyes turned to look at him.

Ed made some noise in acknowledgment, but was too shy himself to really reply. His cheeks were red, although whether it was from embarrassment or for being in close contact with a girl, it was anyone's guess. Eventually Ed arrived at Aunt Pinako's house. The old woman stood on the porch, pipe in mouth. She blinked at the two children, frowning in concern and ignoring the hyper puppy that bolted up the steps, slipping half way and rolling backwards to the ground.

"Oh my, what happened here?" She asked, removing the pipe from her mouth.

Ed stopped a few paces from the first step and glanced up at Pinako, Winry's face still hidden behind his shoulder.

"Winry fell," He said matter-of-factly.

Pinako noticed her granddaughter's knee and chuckled. "I see. Well, it doesn't look terrible. Come on in and I'll patch her up."

Although it was unnecessary, Ed carried Winry inside and sat her down on the couch, moving away from her so that Pinako could clean the scrap and put a band-aid on it. Ed quickly lost interest and went off to play with Den in the yard. Winry joined him shortly, her bouncy self once again now that her knee had been fixed. Later Al returned, breaking free from his mother's grip to run over, smiling happily.

"You're back, Al!" Winry said happily, standing from her spot next to Den.

The puppy rushed over to greet Al, whole body shaking in happiness. Al greeted the puppy with a laugh and smiled at Winry.

"Yup!"

"Didja get a shot?" Winry asked.

"Yeah. It was okay. I'm not scared of them like Brother is!"

"I'm not afraid of them!" Ed protested, bonking Al on the top of the head.

Al rubbed his head and glared at him. "Are to!"

"Are not!"

"Are to!"

Ed took to tackling Al to the ground instead, to try and prove his point that way. Winry laughed as Den, who thought this was a new game, jumped on top of the both of them.

Unfortunately for the children, a thunderstorm rolled in quickly. By then the sun had been setting, but it soon became hard to tell the sun had ever been out in the first place as black clouds covered the sky. As it happened sometimes when Ed and Al stayed at Winry's late, the two boys slept over for the night in a separate room. Both Trisha and Pinako had found this method easier than trying to pull the trio apart. Not only that, but while the two houses were fairly close to each other, neither Trisha nor Pinako wanted the boys outside in a thunderstorm. The lightning was deadly in the countryside, easily causing fires during the dry summer. So the two brothers stayed and after filling their stomachs, Pinako sent all three of them off to bed.

"We never get to stay up late," Ed complained as he changed into his pajamas. "Even here. It's not fair."

Al, who had already made himself comfortable underneath the blankets of his brother's bed, (He was far too afraid to sleep in his own bed across the room due to the lightning and thunder) peeked out from the covers.

"That's because you get cranky when you don't get enough sleep," Al giggled.

"I do not!" Ed snapped, crawling onto the bed once dressed. "Get outta my bed!"

Al whimpered and tried to hide his face as Ed attempted to pull the covers away from him.

"Al, c'mon!" Ed cried when he found the covers would not budge. "It's only a little thunder and it's not like we're in separate rooms. These beds are too small for us to share one!"

"I don't want to, Brother, I'm scared! Let me stay with you!" Al begged.

Ed sighed and gave up. "Fine! Jeez... Well, move over at least!"

Al sniffed and did as told. Soon the two boys had huddled themselves together on the bed. The wind howled outside and thunder shook the house, but somehow the two managed to fall asleep.

It was a short time later when the door to their room opened and a teary eyed Winry slipped into their room, dressed in pink pajamas and hugging an extra pillow. Thunder cracked and she yelped loudly before quickly hiding her mouth behind her pillow. She blinked at the bed, but neither boy stirred. Feeling it was safe, she shuffled soundlessly to the bed. As expected, Al and Ed were sharing it. She then began the task of climbing onto the bed.

Both Elrics were heavy sleepers once they had drifted off to dream land. It was amazing what they could sleep through. So it was rather surprising to Winry when Ed woke up, having felt the movement on the bed. He sat up and rubbed an eye sleepily, peering at her through the dark.

"Winry?" He muttered sleepily.

"U-Umm..." Was Winry's reply as she finally crawled fully onto the bed, now sitting on her knees in front of him. "I'm scared..."

Ed didn't seem to really grasp this with his half asleep brain. He dropped his hand from his face and blinked sleepily at her.

"Scared?"

"Of the thunder..."

"Oh. You wanna sleep here?"

Winry nodded, hugging her pillow against to her chest again. Ed shrugged and flopped over.

"M'kay."

Winry lit up. She honestly didn't think he'd let her. She happily abandoned her pillow and crawled to Ed's side, Al sound asleep on the other. Ed was snoring again, signaling he was asleep, but was now facing her. After some difficulty she managed to wiggle under the covers with them and curl up against Ed, head against his chest. Instantly she was asleep and the three slept like that all night.

Of course, all hell broke loose the next morning when Ed discovered he had been in close perimeters with a girl.


	5. Teacher : empty place

_Teacher_

_empty place_

The market place was always busy on Sunday afternoons. Even if it rained people came armed with umbrellas and a determined face to get their shopping done. But today was a perfect summer day. Not a cloud in the blue sky and the sun positioned directly above, warming the earth below. It was a little on the hot side, but most summer days were. Izumi was no exception to the crowd that gathered here. She carried a bag with one arm filled to the brim with food as she used her free hand to examine a juicy looking apple. But when a worm pope out of it, she sighed and placed it back on the stand, giving the vendor a flat look. She took the bag with both hands and looked around.

_Of course they wander off…_ She grumbled when Al and Ed were no where to be seen. _It's too hot for them to want to play, where the hell did they go? It shouldn't take them this long to get what I asked them to._

Izumi wandered off into the market calling for the two boys. Leaving them here was never out of the question for her. She knew they could find their way back, but she didn't trust them with her groceries (especially Ed) Just when she was about to give up she heard Al call from somewhere behind her.

"Sensei! Sensei! Sensei, we got all the stuff you asked for."

Izumi turned to see Al carefully weaving through the crowd, carrying a bag that was almost as large as him. Ed trailed behind him, which was odd because it was usually him to lead the way. The two reached Izumi's side, panting.

"Good," She said. "We're off then."

After buying several apples from a different vendor (and making sure they were worm free) Izumi and her students left the market place and began the long trek back to her house.

"Edward, don't drag your feet," Izumi said when the blonde haired boy began to fall behind.

Ed muttered something and hurried to fall into steps beside her. Al, on the other side, threw his big brother a worried glance. Izumi then abruptly took two apples from her bag and placed one on Al's head and the other on Ed's head.

"Don't drop them," Izumi instructed. "If you do, no dinner tonight."

"What!"

"Sensei! You said no more training for today!"

Izumi merely grinned at them. "It's all about balance. You can't have it just sometimes. You need it all the time."

"This has nothing to do with alchemy," Ed huffed, staggering as he tried to keep the apple on his head.

"For that remark you get two," Izumi said brightly and dropped another apple on top of the apple already on his head, somehow getting them to stay.

Ed opened his mouth to complain but realized doing so could earn him another apple and he quickly closed it. They continued their walk, Ed and Al staggering all over the place to keep the apples on their heads. And to Izumi's surprise, they were pretty successful up until they approached her house. Here Ed abruptly stumbled sideways and fell over, apples tumbling into the road and bag spilling out across the cement sidewalk. Izumi stopped walking and glanced over her shoulder at him.

"It was a good effort, Ed. But I don't bend the rules."

Al sat his bag down and took the apple from his head, hoping that wouldn't penalize him. He put the apple in the bag and hurried over to Ed now sitting up on the sidewalk.

"Brother are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't _look_ fine."

"I'm fine! Go have your stupid dinner! I'm not hungry anyway!"

Ed jumped to his feet and bolted, cutting across the street and disappearing between two houses. Izumi blinked in surprise. That was definitely unlike him. She reached down and grabbed Al by the collar of his shirt to prevent him from going after Ed.

"Leave him be."

"But—"

"He'll be back. Help me put the groceries away and pick up the ones Ed dropped."

Al frowned but obeyed.

However Ed did not come back and Izumi found herself waiting in the doorway for him, leaned against the frame with her arms crossed over her chest. She stared out into the slowly darkening outside with a frown tugging at her lips. Sigu, who had finished cleaning up the kitchen and closing the shop, walked up behind her.

"Al didn't eat because he felt too guilty about it," Izumi said absently. "I can go look for him," Sigu suggested, taking note of the worry in her voice.

Izumi shook her head and straightened. "No. He's my responsibility, I'll find him."

A large hand came over her shoulder and she turned to her husband with an inquisitive gaze.

"Are you sure?" Sigu asked. "That you want to look for him, I mean."

Izumi nodded and Sigu let her go, watching silently as she headed out and disappeared around the corner. Izumi searched everywhere. She searched from the most obvious to the least obvious until she found herself in the market again, now nearly empty. The air had cooled considerably since this afternoon because the sun was now gone and Izumi found herself constantly rubbing her arms. If Ed wasn't here then she was out of places to look. She searched alleys between buildings and asked the few people still milling about. This provided a lead. One thing lead to another and Izumi finally found herself in the outskirts of Dublith, the place where the market abruptly ended and gave way to wide open country.

_I guess I should've known he'd be here,_ She thought with a frown. _The country side is his home._

Sure enough she found her missing pupil. He was curled up on his side in an ally, back to her. He still wore his T-shirt and shorts, so now he was shivering in the cold night air. But when Izumi moved closer she discovered the other reason for his shivering. His face was flushed and sweaty.

"You stubborn kid," Izumi muttered in disbelief, kneeling down beside him. "You're sick... that's why you fell, isn't it? You have a fever."

There was no answer, of course, but her voice made him stir very slightly. Izumi reached over and placed a cool hand on his forehead. The skin was burning up.

"Dammit, Ed," Izumi mumbled, scooping up his shivering form. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She left the ally and hurried back to her house. Sigu was still at the door, apparently having been waiting for her since she had left. It made her smile slightly as she approached him. However he gave her a deep frown when he saw Ed.

"He's all right," Izumi told her husband softly. "Just sick with a fever. We have some medicine for it, right?"

"Nothing Ed can take, no," Sigu replied, holding the door open for her. "I'll go get something."

"Thanks, honey."

Sigu nodded and closed the door behind her. Al suddenly appeared looking sick himself from worry.

"Brother!"

"It's all right," Izumi assured him gently.

"He's sick, isn't he?" Al wailed. "I knew he was...he told me he was fine, but I knew he wasn't."

"It's all right!" Izumi cried, although she wasn't angry. "You can't help that your brother's head is harder than a sack of bricks. Now, go get some extra blankets from the hall closet."

Al nodded and ran as fast as he could to the destination while Izumi took Ed to his bed in the room he and Al shared. She personally thought he could use a bath considering he was dirty from lying in the dirt. But first his fever had to go down. She tucked him in as Al came in with an arm load of thick blankets, dumping them on the bed and staring worriedly at Ed.

"Don't be so worried, Al," Izumi told him kindly. "Ed will be fine. He just has a nasty cold. One's been going around the whole town. Now shoo, you can't be here or you'll catch it too."

"But Sensei—"

"Now, Al."

Al sulked from the room and Izumi took her place on the edge of Ed's bed after piling the blankets on him. She stayed with him even after Sigu had come and given him the medicine. This was the only thing that roused him from his fever induced sleep. Al was placed on the couch to sleep, although he peeked in once or twice. It was midnight by the time Izumi left the room. Ed's fever had gone down thanks to the medication, so she thought it all right to leave him alone for the remainder of the night. The door shut softly behind her and she leaned her back against it, eyes falling on Sigu.

"He's asleep," Izumi sighed softly. "Stupid kid. Once he's better I'll train him extra hard for this."

She blinked when she caught Sigu looking at her with an odd expression.

"What?"

Sigu shook his head, deciding it best not to bring up his thoughts considering it was a touchy subject for her. But Izumi knew better and she smiled slightly, painfully.

"I know what you're thinking."

Sigu frowned. "I'm sorry."

Izumi shook her head and leaned it back on the door, still smiling.

"They were just a couple of kids. Just another set of students. But now suddenly...they're more than that."

Sigu chuckled softly. "The woman who was taking care of them, Pinako, said they were orphans. It seems you're...healing each others wounds."

Izumi looked surprised by this news before she smiled again. She stood from her lean on the door and walked past her husband, placing a hand on his shoulder briefly as she did. It was true, Izumi realized. Somehow the two brothers had worked their way into a special place in her heart. A place she thought would forever be empty after the death of her child.


End file.
